spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 6
, known to some fans as Ben (see Trivia) or The Merchant, is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at room 310. is said to be most effective against "subjects that disregard it and/or have visual impairments." "The Merchant", Specimen 6's chase theme. Appearance is a life-sized wooden puppet wearing a brown tunic and gray pants, with a needle in one hand and strings on both arms. Though his face initially bears a smile, he will suddenly switch to a frighteningly angry face at random intervals. Gameplay is first encountered at room 310. He will be standing right in the middle of the room as though greeting the player. Astute players will notice that at first does not seem to move - but will turn to continuously face the player. This is because he does not move while he is within the player's sight, nor can he spawn from a door the player is looking at. However, as soon as the player looks away, will quickly approach from behind (with a clicking wooden noise) and begin attacking, and he can spawn from doors the player is not looking at. For this reason, it is important that players exercise caution whenever in a room with several doors and hasn't yet spawned. He is able to walk through walls, like most other specimens. He can also be knocked out with the axe. Upon losing all of one's health to , a long scene will show a needle approaching a quivering eye. Before the eye is punctured, the scene will change to the text: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." Lore There was once a traveling merchant. He made handmade puppets and trinkets. His puppets were adored by the children, but his business became so successful as to disturb the economy and invoke the wrath and scorn of local shopkeepers. The shopkeepers and townspeople tossed his puppets into the river, at which point the merchant screamed that his children were being drowned, and dove in to rescue them. As a result, he drowned as well. After his death, the children of the village began to disappear one by one, to be replaced by puppets in their own image. was eventually found floating in a reservoir where there was once a town. Trivia * Specimen 6 is one of the 3 Specimens to be made using 3D models instead of 2D art. ** However, his in-game model is still flat, and appears to be 2D up close. * 's facial expressions perfectly match those of the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who in both games switched from a somewhat disturbing smile to a startlingly angry face under specific circumstances. ** His clothing may also be a reference to the Nintendo 64 era of Zelda games, in which several NPC's wore similar simple outfits. ** His drowning in the backstory may be a reference to Ben Drowned, an infamous Majora's Mask creepypasta. * 's movement only when the player is not looking is similar to SCP-173, one of the most famous specimens from the SCP Foundation. ** Spooky's House of Jump Scares in and of itself bears parallels to SCP: Containment Breach - both games feature dangerous and mystical creatures and artifacts that soon break loose from a formal containment. ** This movement could also be based off the Weeping Angels from the TV series Doctor Who, who move quickly when they aren't being observed. * One of the masks hung on the walls of his lair resembles the YouTube personality CryaoticMonkey. * The series of rooms that immediately precede his appearance and shortly afterward strongly resemble the Shadow Temple and the Bottom of the Well from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Specimen 6 also seems to be based off of a wooden posable drawing figure. Gallery Puppet.png|Specimen 6's 1st default face Ben2.PNG|Specimen 6's angry face Specimen 6.PNG|Specimen 6's 2nd default face specimen 6 after attacking 2.4.png|Specimen 6 after attacking 2.4 PuppetDeath.png|Specimen 6's face seen before the scene with piercing Player's eye. Ben Disturbing Scene.PNG|Specimen 6's death scene. The animation cuts out just before the eye gets punctured specimen 6 children2.png|4 of specimen 6's "children" specimen 6 children1.png|4 more of specimen 6's "children" Cat-dos2.png|CAT-DOS information about Specimen 6 Screenshot_(4).png|The death screen message. Screenshot (2).png|Specimen 6 knocked out by the axe Screenshot_(12).png|The room with the masks Screenshot (16).png|The room preceding Specimen 6's appearance Category:Enemies Category:Specimens